The Young Traveler's Gift
by doglover5102
Summary: Percy missed everyone he once knew. Annabeth and he broke up. The rest of seven were gone. Off to do their own things in the world. His mother and Paul were gone, shot dead. With a new enemy on the rise, Percy must be prepared for anything from action to love to family and beyond. Join Percy Jackson as he completes his final quest. And action packed adventure filled with new frie
1. chapter 1

**Hey yall. Sorry its been so long since i updated on any stories. With exams and practices for two sports and school its just been hectic. MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! Thank you.**

I'm Abducted by Giant Metal Aliens

"Are you sure he's the one?"

"Yes," the mech stood tall and proud.

"He is. Without a doubt."

"But He is so young!" The first voice said.

"I agree with Vector, Solus." A third voice sounded. "He needs them as much as they need him."

"Very well." Solus conceded.

"Let us retrieve the boy," Vector asked.

"Dismissed." The third voice finished.

After a few moments the third voice spoke again. "Percy Jackson, you hold the key to this world's hope. You are their way home. Fate rarely calls on us at a moment of our choosing. Please listen."

Elsewhere, a black haired 21 year young man started awake, green eyes wide with words ringing in his ears. 'Rise, Alaka Prime.' And his world went dark


	2. Chapter 2

Hey y'all. So this my idea of a crossover and wish there were more like it.

Disclaimer: rick owns Percy Jackson and Micheal bay owns transformers. I own the majority of the plot.

I have some other stories on my wattpad and quotev accounts that tie in with this one that I will put on here as well. Thanks you.

Please review and tell me how it is.

Words: 802

1 vorn= 1 human year

The picture on my wattpad is Percy as a transformer. The sword on his back is riptide but I will try to find a better one. He is a little taller than Optimus. He is a triple changer with a heavy duty ford pickup and a stealth bomber as his alts. He has a 'wing cape' (his seeker wings) that he can also use when he uses his thrusters to fly in bot mode.

Chapter 1

Lives have been altered. Times changed. Two species separated. But as days went on, pasts were uncovered and secrets revealed. I was abandoned. Forgotten. But I was given a chance to help and I took it. I'm stronger now.

I used to be Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon and two time savior of Olympus. Now I'm Alaka Prime. Leader in the war for cybertron and guardian knight of humanity.

This is not the story of the end of the war or the battles we fought but the story of how my life was changed.

A blue ford pick up heavy duty dragged down the empty road towards the abandoned farm. It stopped and the engine shut off.

After a few minutes the truck split apart and spun, pieces unhooking and clicking together in new places. The vehicle rolled in on itself and spread out at the same time as it grew taller and slimmer.

Soon a human shaped robotic creature stood in the truck's place. It stood around 45 feet tall and had dark cobalt blue armor with light neon blue and silver highlights. His sea green optics were covered by a blue visor and his 'cape/wings' were silver on his back. He stretched them out to their full width of 20 feet before pulling them back in. His tires clicked into place on his calves and his jet engine roared once before quieting. He unsheathed his sword off his back leaving his other weapons in place.

The cybertronian mech stoically scans his surroundings, his trusty sword at his side. His scanners wiring to life as he 'saw' a decepticon in the barn.

Starting towards the building, he was slightly thrown off guard when the con shot himself through the roof, demolishing the building and shooting at the blue mech in an attack fashion.

"I'll kill you!"

The blue mech's silver battle mask clanked shut over his mouth as he held both servos on the hilt of his sword and pointed it at the con.

"We shall see."

The two clashed, the con being larger and having more mass and armor, but the blue mech had more skill, training, and speed on his side.

Little did the battling opponents know, the autobots- consisting of Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Ironhide, Ben, Amber, Lennox, and Cali- had arrived moments before and were observing the fight.

Ironhide commented, "The kid knows his form. His stance is near perfect and his swordsman skills possibly better than you, Prime."

"He is young as well," Ratchet noticed. "Can't be more than 21 vorns."

Back at the fight the blue mech slipped under the con's open arm, completed a 360, and decapitated the con all in one fluid motion.

Optimus transformed and walked up to the mech.

*Percy's POV*

The con wasn't hard to take care of. He was headstrong and had a fiery temper- not unlike myself- but rather was easily angered, which left him unbalanced and unprepared. He had no weapons besides guns and was therefore forced to rely on his hands in a sword fight.

I had been in this dimension for a week now since the primes and promised himself had brought me here and explained to me my job. I had since been hunting down rouge decepticons to catch the attention of the autobots.

I had been to 3 continents so far, and 15 countries. I had just tracked this guy, Counterweight, across Arkansas and Alabama.

I looked up and proceeded to see a large, not as large as me, cybertronian with red and blue flames walking towards me. I could instantly tell who he was.

"Optimus Prime." I bowed. "I have been trying to get your attention."

He looked slightly surprised bit hid it well. "Why would you want my attention, young warrior?"

I was slightly miffed at the 'young warrior' comment but chose to ignore it. "Not jus your's by all the AutoBots."


	3. Chapter 3

NOT A AUTHOR'S NOTE!!!!

The picture above is Percy's sword Riptide. Color and all. The only difference is that his has a small slit in the middle with unlimited water in it as he still has all his abilities.

Please send in comments so I can alter it better.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. High school is awe full. Specially in a private school.

I went to a corn maze yesterday and my friend and I got separated at 9 at night.

Anyways. Thanks y'all for everything so please leave more comments and read my other stories too. Thanks.

This will be a chapter but I need inspiration before I continue it. Sorry.

Oh and I have decided who is on his team but I need an OC or femme for him to like. You will see who I chose and u can still send in bots and cons for the story. Thanks.


	4. AN: teams

So Katrrina123 brought to my attention that since Percy has been on earth for this long he should have rounded up a small team. So I am taking suggestions on who to put in it.

If it is already a character in a movie or tv show, please specify which one. If it is an OC, send name, faction, gender, background, and description. I need 4 or 5 before I can continue other than the three I have below.

Team currently:

\- Barricade (defected: doesn't like 'screamers)

\- Ravage (defected: doesn't like all the prolonged war)

\- Red Alert (maybe please tell me)

Vote on these please:

\- Prowl

\- Ultra Magnus

\- First Aid (I have to have a medic and he seems so sweet)

\- Wheeljack (a mix of Primeverse, wrecker, but also tinkers)

Please send in options. Thanks. ;) :)


	5. AN: Teams Finalized

Percy/alaka's team:

Leader: Alaka Prime

SIC/weapons specialist:

Backbite TIC/Tactician: Prowl

Medic: First Aid

Spec Ops: Ravage

Scout: Barricade

Now your probably confused on the SIC but if you read the last chapter comments you know who it is. This is just some back ground on him.

Backbite:

Name: Luke

Size: height of Ironhide

Description: off white with steel grey highlights and ashy grey blueish optics

A little heads up: Percy's team knows about his past and feels bad for him. They are closer to him because of it. Percy and Luke can switch between human and bot mode since that is their origin, they still have their demigod abilities and their weapons can shrink between human and bot form too.

There are two polls going on: (just put answers in reviews for now)

1) When should Optimus and everyone not on Alaka's team find out about his past?

2) Should the half-bloods find out about the auto bots and team up, since i decided to put them in the same world or should i leave it as is?

One more thing is who should Percy like? I might make a new human or bot, or i can make it Arcee or Moonracer or something. I am partial to Moonracer since i feel she is left out a lot. Please leave ideas. Thanks.


End file.
